Hard love
by KeyFlame
Summary: Betrayed this thought couldn't let escape from her mind, because she was betrayed by none other that her best friend, Natsu. He was just using her like a piece of trash when she had feelings for him. What if she tries to take a revenge to him, but instead him being hurt by her, he would develop feelings for her and then starting showing them by saving her from her darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayed and future plans.

 **Hello there, this is my first fanfiction I ever had written and I was gladly satisfied that I decided to post it. I'm not quite good at writing and I am trying to improve my skills but I am good enough when it comes to imagination. So ignore my grammar mistakes and all of them basically and enjoy the story ! ! ! Oh and before I start , I do not own Fairy Tail , all I own is the plot. . . :D ENJOY ! ! !**

 __ _ **Chapter 1: Betrayed and future plans.**_

Night time. A time where the sky is frown into the deep darkness. The time where the lights are on. And the vision of big buildings spread all over the city, moreover the night vision was beautiful and calming or _relaxing_ _._ The time where young couples were out filling each other with happiness and warming smiles. Everything and everyone seemed on its own way, everyone were looking happy- except for the one certain beautifully blonde-haired girl, age of 16. Where she had an expression of being hurt. Her eyes were teary and it hold an expression of sadness and looked like she would burst out of crying. But no she stayed strong, holding everything inside, inside of her heart. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She was shocked, sad, angry, and more type of emotions were mixed together.

' _Betrayed'_ this thought couldn't let escape from her mind, because she was betrayed by none other that her best friend, well let me be correct now they're not even friends, strangers to be right, after what he done to her. He was just using her like a piece of trash when she had feelings for him ... When they first time met he spoken first to her with a kind, and warming smile that she loved in him, and back there the question was why would a popular guy would ever speak to a nerd without bullying, because she wasn't just a simple nerd, she was the victim one for every single bully in their school. So she was his target. And he was popular and the biggest bully in school.

" So he wanted to become close to me enough to get me stabbed into my heart... , that worked successfully well but I will not stand away from this", signing she continued as she felt cold and freezing "I will get my _revenge_ Natsu Dragneel! " crying and screaming the person's name, her lungs started to hurt, her eyes started also to hurt because the tears would flow unstoppable. As she began to ran her whole body started to hurt, her heart started to hurt, everything started to hurt.

As her vision started to become blurry she felt weak to even move but she was running with her all speed not knowing where. As soon as she stopped running, she just stood in the place for a minute, then she fell on the ground not able to move, managing to say "I will get my revenge... Natsu Dragneel... . . and then she closed her eyes (still on the ground, sobbing) as she heard footsteps and someone calling her name "Luce?... " she couldn't hear anything else just to feel pain in her stomach, like a hard kick with a foot. She opened her eyes automatically as a he saw him," Natsu?... " she said as her tears began to flow round her cheeks and then to her chin where it fell on the ground. And then her vision began to fade into the darkness. And before she would be off, without thinking she said the words that she wanted to say a long time a go. "Natsu... I,.. I love...you... "

...

 _ **Done, so how was it? If you got interest just please review, and do the other stuff. Sorry I just need to get used to the writing. So, in the next chapter I promise it will get more interesting and it will begging with Natsu's POV. So stay tuned. Bye hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for reading it. Sorry for the mistakes I made in my writing if something. And thanks anyway.**_

 _ **-KeyFlame-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What really happened?

 **Summary : '** Betrayed' this thought couldn't let escape from her mind, because she was betrayed by none other that her best friend, Natsu. He was just using her like a piece of trash when she had feelings for him. What if she tries to take a revenge to him, but instead him being hurt by her, he would develop feelings for her and then starting showing them by saving her from her darkness. Would they end up together?

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together from long time. But unfortunately I do not own Fairy Tail... .**_ _ **Let's begin with the story!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: What really happened?**_

Natsu's POV:

' _Shit. What do I do now? Why she was even there laying on the ground (hope no one saw her there crying)?'_ I thought as I sat down on the chair from my room, looking at my bed where Lucy slept. Not even giving efforts to wake up, as if she knows that she is somewhere safe not knowing with who.

' _She is such a weak person that I ever met in my life, she is a cry-baby . For sure she was crying because of what I did and said to her in face of everyone. '_ I laughed maliciously. _'My plan worked very well, after acting of being her friend was hard but her best friend even more. But why do I feel bad... after all, this was what I wanted, but still... I can't see her unhappy it makes me feel sad and... It hurts.'_

I sighed. Still looking at sleeping Lucy, she probably hates me now which is normal after all. Sleeping like a peacefully sleeping beauty, she always looked _adorable_ and _cute... ' Wtf I was thinking of, stop Natsu she is none other than your wallet and your using her because she is rich. That's all, and you've got Lisanna!'._

 _ **Flashback**_

" _What? Natsu what you are saying?" Lucy said looking at me with an escaping tear from her left eye, then another it started to come from the right eye._

" _You heard me, do I need to repeat myself... Slut!" I laughed again looking at her shocked and broken expressions which was amusing me more. Then I started again. " You bit*h, you're just a thing that I can use everywhere. You're my wallet, have you noticed why I didn't made you gifts, or when I was saying you to buy me things because I lost mine. Or you doing my homework when I was 'thanking you ' lots of times looking like a complete crazy idiot after you?!" My tone raised mischievous while I took a force in my hand and pushed her hard to the ground._

 _She looked all in pain and then she gave me a stare of disgusted and hatred. She stood up sobbing now. Then she slapped me on the face, my eyes widened because I predicted she would be there and run off, she instead looked dangerously at me and said " How can you turn around me like that... everything that we did, all of it was a lie...? " I did no response to her as the answer was obviously._

 _Then she continued " I am asking you *sob* one MORE TIME... EVERY SINGLE SECOND WITH US TOGETHER... *sob* WAS A LIE?! " Then I said without caring the way she was talking" As you can see slut. I needed to be kind and friendly with you, seeing your ugly and miserable face every single day. YOU SLUT?! "_

 _Then an unexpected movement came to my nose the caused it bleeding but also me on the ground. She punched me, and with already so much hate and force. I didn't know she was so strong. " I didn't even know you can punch someone, not even saying about how strong you are. I guess I haven't played my game enough with you slut." I said harshly covering my upper part of my nose that cause bleeding now._

" _What aspect of my... behavior could have been regarded as a sluttish? You piece of sh*t!" Then she kicked me in stomach by foot, not hard but enough to get anyone yell of pain. I grinned then my grin grew in evil laugh. " Piece of sh*t, huh?" I stood up and slapping her check " You talked about your self, at least I've got the money. " I turned my back to her while she was holding her check with her hand sobbing._

 _As I walked away I managed to say laud enough, so that she could hear it "Your mine. " And I swear I heard she said: " I get my revenge Natsu Dragneel." And with that she ran away fast, people looking at us some of them were from school and some were just normal people that would walk there._

 _Then in front of my vision appeared... "Lisanna?" I asked as what she was doing here. She just walked past me and turned saying with an bit*hy voice " Nice job, I'm very proud of you baby ~. "_

 _I then started to walk away and left her there standing. Why she was there, what did she wanted? I am sure that she would do something to Lucy, but I would not dare anyone touch her because I wanted to deal with her alone."_

 _ **End Flashback.**_

"Because she is mine" I said as I was still looking at sleeping Lucy. ' _Because like how I said... she was mine and only mine. '_

 _..._

 _ **End chapter 2. Hope you liked because in next chapter it will get more interesting and so it's going to be dangerous for Lucy.**_

 _ **Yeah and I am planning to post my next chapter on Sunday but I will see if I can. So stay tuned, and thanks anyway and Pls write an review. Thank you so much for reading.**_

 _ **-KeyFlame-**_


End file.
